Oneshots
by Inkou-PM
Summary: Just a bunch of One-Shots I have.


Deadlox walked through the Sky Army Base, nothing particularly on his mind really, just a few loose thoughts. Its been a while since he had heard any news from Sky about Herobrine. He really wasn't too caring of it since he didn't want to fight anymore wars, yes he would get to use TNT (which he actually obsessed over) but it just wasn't worth it in the end.

He decided to walk out of the base and head for a stroll, he had his sword with him and he was trained well enough, so he didn't really worry of the danger. He walked for hours, realizing the sun was going down he turned back.

Then he realized something.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked to himself.

He searched around for hours, he let out a groan as he fell on his back. He'd not found his way back yet and he was pretty sure he was now lost, even more than before that is.

A twig snapped behind him, turning around he saw a zombie, he quickly got to his feet and unsheathed his sword. He battled with the zombie for a bit since he figured he had nothing to do, being lost and all. Eventually he got sick of it and slashed through its neck cleanly and kicked it's chest making it fall back.

Herobrine had been watching the whole time, the way the boy moved, so quick and perfect. A worthy match.

Maybe...

Herobrine watched as every once in a while a mob would come up to the boy and he would play with it for a while, but he always killed the mob in the end.

Deadlox had felt someone watching him, but he would ease himself with the confirmation of mobs that popped up every once in a while. He started feeling tired after a while, seeing as no mobs were around now, he figured he could close his eyes for a bit.

He snapped them open once he heard a loud thud in front of him. Opening his eyes all he had time to see was two white blurs, then he was picked up and kicked in the chest, he felt blood come from his mouth and nose as he smacked against a tree. Whoever gave that kick was over powered. Too much for him...

But he didn't have any time.

He was attacked relentlessly and still had no clue to who the attacker was. He barely defended himself, but most attacks landed.

Suddenly the attacks stopped coming from the front and now the back, it only took one hit, he was on the ground his one eye that showed was wide in pain.

His mouth hung open and his fingers clenched to the ground, grabbing nothing in his state.

Lightning...

He had just been struck.

By lightning.

Two mobs could do that.

A charged creeper and then another, more menacing mob.

"H-hero-Brine" he choked out.

Two gray shoes came to stop in front of him. "I'm disappointed. " A steely voice said. "You fended off my mobs so well..." then he saw the eyes. Those pure white eyes. His own shrunk and the red was barely visible.

He was then picked up by his neck, he kicked and fought against it, but it was too late. Herobrine had his grip on his prey.

'SKY!' Dealoxs mind shrieked.

To no avail, suddenly his foot was caught, he was thrown in the air then smashed into the ground. All air left him.

He gasped for air as tears came from his eyes, Herobrine bent down, he smiled and then said, "Sky can't save you now. Stupid kid. You should've stayed inside.".

Herobrine looked the broken and bloodied boy over a few times, then he yanked him up causing a beautiful scream to rip from the boys dry throat.

Herobrine then teleported to the nether, sitting on his throne the Brine put Deadlox on his lap, the boy still struggled and kicked at him, but soon enough... he stopped.

Herobrine ran his hand up Deadloxs chest, Herobrine couldn't help but admire how smooth it was under his touch. He ripped the boys shirt off, bending the boys lightning seared back. This in which caused him to shriek in pain, Herobrine brought his mouth to the boys neck and licked at it, then bit a spot softly, but his teeth were like razors and sank in anyway. Not too deep though. Just enough to draw blood droplets. Deadlox wriggled at the feeling and tried to get away, this only turned his back to Herobrine, which now thinking back, wasn't the best idea.

Herobrine proceeded to pull the boys pants off and started to touch the boys dick. Deadlox protested with "HEY!"s and "NO STOP!"s. But Herobrine was in control and he could do nothing but feel the warm touch of the devil against his skin. Shamefully Deadlox became hard and even started bucking upwards into the touch. Herobrine wasn't satisfied though. He wanted a good throaty moan before he took anything further.

So he took his hand away, this made Deadlox whine and start choking on pleas for Herobrine to continue. Herobrine only smiled, this was a good show... watching as the boys entire body moved and how he squirmed and begged for more of Herobrine's touch.

Running a claw like fingernail under his cock Herobrine finally got what he wanted, the boy moaned loudly and high. Herobrine smiled a shark toothed smile and then unzipped his own pants.

His erection sprung free as he did so. Deadlox knew what was coming next, but what he didn't expect was for the fire king to teleport slime balls into his hand and shove one up his ass.

Maybe it was lube but still, fucking cold. The king then slicked up his own cock, which was huge if I might add, and then positioned the boy over himself.

Ramming into the boy unexpectedly he made Deadlox scream. Deadloxs mind raced with the question of how he got in this mess. That was until his sweet spot was hit dead on. His body rocked as Herobrine thrusted into him, "H-hero..." Deadlox moaned out.

Herobrine smiled, "D-Daddy!". Surprised Herobrine stopped for a fraction of a second. "You little slut..." then he started thrusting harder, deeper into the boy.

Deadlox screamed in pleasure at this action, cumming immediately as Herobrine hit his g-spot dead on and hard.

A few more thrusts and Herobrine was nearing his climax. As his heated sperm shot up into Deadlox he heard Deadlox scream. The heat surprised him most likely, the sudden change of temperature maxing out his body, Deadlox slumped over.

Panting and tired.

Now Herobrine wasn't really kind, being the king of hell and all, so he teleported Deadlox to the Overworld.

Slime and cum covered and even naked he lay on the ground. He heard footsteps coming towards him. He struggled to look up, there was sky?

But with fully golden eyes and dressed like Herobrine. But the amulet was unmistakable. Yes, it was sky.

"Heh. Look what we have here." Sky said taking in the sight of Deadloxs spent body. Lifting him up with magic sky spread Deadloxs legs, looking in-between them and seeing cum drip out of him in huge droplets. Some skin off of the slime balls even slipped out and made a nasty "schloop" sound when they hit the ground.

"Did you like it? Bet little SlutLox likes big cock doesn't he?" Sky said licking his lips.

Letting Deadlox fall to the ground, a small 'ouf' left him. Sky threw the naked boy over his shoulder and teleport the teen to his room and laid him on his bed.

"Get rest." He said. And so Deadlox listened.


End file.
